


Dog Show

by UnderMidnightSkies666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMidnightSkies666/pseuds/UnderMidnightSkies666
Summary: Charles has decided it's time to train his daughters using the family dog.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Anxiety shot through her as she knelt there on hands and knees, completely naked, slightly chilled in their living room. She could feel her father’s eyes on her, taking in every bare inch of pale flesh, she gasped when she felt his warm calloused fingers caress the swell of her ass before swatting her, she jerked in response whining at the stinging impact of his palm against her. His fingers danced up her spine stopping at the base of her neck, she closed her eyes hating herself for the dampness between her thighs, the increase of her heartbeat. She shouldn’t want her own father, she shouldn’t want to beg him to stick his fingers into her drenched cunt and bring her to orgasm, an orgasm she would swear was forced.

“How your mother would love to see you now.” He told her as he moved to stand before her, she kept her head bowed only seeing his black dress shoes. “Such a good whore, do you know what’s happening today?” He asked not expecting a reply.

Still the silence hung in the air only interrupted by the sound of panting breaths from behind her.

“I think it’s time to see what a filthy bitch you really are.” 

She swallowed hard when she felt a cold wet nose press against her ass, she closed her eyes and gave a shake of her head wanting to move away from her place on the floor. She gasped when she felt her father’s German Shepard lick her ass, the dog’s tongue hot against her flesh. 

“I felt like you girls were deserving of a treat.” 

She opened her eyes watching her father walk away from her, but she knew he wouldn’t stray far. Her breath quickened as she felt the dog continue to explore her naked form, curiosity taking over the animal’s brain as it sniffed between her legs nosing against her cunt, a second later he was lapping at her again, she whimpered at the feeling of his hot tongue pressing between her folds and lapping up her arousal. The dog’s muzzle pressed more firmly against her as his excitement grew, his tongue pressed into her hole making her moan loudly, her cheeks flushed red with shame and embarrassment. She never knew she could reach a lower low than she already had three years ago when her father began fucking her, but here she was with his loyal pet eagerly eating her out. 

“Good girl, I knew you would like it.” Her father complimented her, his voice thick with his own arousal from watching this show of degradation.

Her thighs trembled as she grew closer to release, she no longer cared it was a dog licking her pussy, just that it was a hot tongue eagerly tasting her juices. Just as she was about to climax the dog pulled away, she made a sound of frustration at the loss of contact, cool air against her cunt chilling her. She wasn’t left wanting for long though, soon the dog was pressing against her back, his large paws on either side of her as he positioned himself behind her. She felt his hot sticky cock rut against her ass cheek, another thrust, and the dog was between her cheeks thrusting uselessly against her ass. She reached behind herself taking hold of the dog’s cock guiding it downwards towards where she needed him most. 

A loud moan escaped her when the dog thrust into her cunt, she found herself thrusting back against him driving the dog’s cock further into her. She lowered herself onto her elbows, thighs trembling as the dog continued to violently thrust into her. She was a sobbing moaning mess as the dog fucked her, she felt him lick against her back and her shoulders, his breath hot against her skin as he rode her. She reached her own orgasm before the dog’s knot forced itself into her stretched cunt, she rest her head against the floor panting and exhausted. A lazy smile crossed her lips as the dog licked her face, she turned her head and opened her mouth allowing him to lick into it, her own tongue caressing the dog’s much eager one. When the dog finished, his knot deflating she could feel the heat of his seed filling her up and spilling out of her onto the hardwood floor.

The dog pulled out of her, he demounted, and she felt him once more licking her ass, his tongue wandering towards her gaping cum filled cunt. She shivered and moaned feeling him cleaning up the mess he’d made inside of her. She only vaguely heard her father’s footsteps as he approached her, she lifted her head to look at him, she was pleased to see him smiling down at her obviously pleased with the show she had put on with the dog. He knelt down and grabbed a fistful of her hair jerking her head up, he kissed her roughly, tongue forcing its way into her mouth as he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles found his seven-year-old daughter in her bedroom, naked as she was ordered to almost always be. The small girl was sat on her bed, her long blond hair cascading down over her shoulders covering her nipples. She looked up when she heard the door open, fear flickered through her eyes when she saw her father and his dog, he knew she wouldn’t run or scream. They had been doing this for years now, the dog of course was a new addition. His loyal dog sat down at the foot of the bed watching the frightened girl as Charles closed and locked her bedroom door before approaching her bed.

“Hello darling,” he greeted softly as he reached out pushing her hair back over her shoulders to expose her body more fully to his hungry perverse eyes. 

She blushed deeply, eyes cast downwards, she shivered as he rubbed his hand down her shoulder over her flat chest, he tweaked her tiny pink nipples making her whimper in response. He kissed the top of her head then the tip of her nose then finally her lips, one hand cupping the back of her head as his tongue forced inside her mouth tasting her sweet innocence. He leaned down licking her nipples sucking against them, he imagined her in a few years with large breasts like her sister, tits that he could oil up and slip his cock between as he fucked them. Still he loved her small body, the fragility that existed within her at this tender age, the way she flinched and whimpered as he palmed her small hairless cunt. He pulled back from her smirking at her now disheveled state, nipples erect and reddened, hair mussed, and his hand still between her tiny legs cupping her pussy.

He looked to his dog who watched with curious excitement, Charles stepped back from his daughter.

“Baby I need you to get on your stomach, knees bent and your ass in the air.” 

With only slight hesitation she rolled onto her stomach and did as she had been ordered to do. She was tense as she waited for whatever violation she would suffer this evening, she cried out when she felt the dog lick her petite thighs, cold nose pushing up against her small pussy. Charles rubbed himself through his slacks as he watched the dog begin licking his daughter’s vagina, tongue easily slipping between her pussy lips, pushing into her hole as he tasted her sweetness. He listened to her cries, fear and humiliation coursing through her as the dog continued violating her with his large wet tongue. Her cries turned to sobs when the dog mounted her, with her hole being so small it took much more work and a lot more force for the dog to get his red cock inside her. When he finally managed he was none too gentle with her, fucking into her aggressively causing her small body to jerk against the bed, her sobs turning into occasional screams. The dog seemed not to mind, only focused on climaxing, on breeding the bitch before him.

Charles unfastened his slacks and moved to sit on the bed, he grabbed his daughter under her arms and lifted her up so she could see his achingly hard cock, pre-cum rolling down his length. She was a beautiful thing with her flushed face and tears staining her skin, she looked to him with pleading eyes already knowing he didn’t care. That point was further proven when he forced her mouth open and slipped the head of his cock into her small mouth, he moaned content to feel just that bit of relief as he guided her head along his thick cock, as the dog slammed into her pussy he forced his cock further into her mouth desperate to chase that wet tight heat. He gripped her head between his hands guiding her along his cock, her drool coating his length, tongue desperately lapping against him as she did her best to not choke and gag around him. Her screams and cries of fear and agony were muffled by her father’s cock, he watched the mindless animal fuck into his little girl, watched as his knot forced inside her causing her to tense and scream, hands and legs thrashing as the dog mated her. Her body fell limp as the pain was too much causing her to pass out. The dog licked her back and Charles continued to abuse her mouth only stopping once he neared his climax, he pulled her off him and let her drop back onto the bed. He watched as the dog slipped out of her, seed and blood pouring out of her wrecked cunt, the dog lapped up his mess before wandering off pleased with a job well done.

Charles got up from the bed and let the dog out of the room before returning to the bed where he flipped his little girl onto her back, she looked like a rag doll. He gazed down at her cunt, red, swollen and abused, a perfect time to mark her himself. He took hold of her small hips pulling her close to the edge of the bed, he slipped his cock into her hole and began thrusting into her. Slapping of skin on skin filled the room, he groaned and cursed at the hot wetness of her cum filled cunt, he leaned over her prone form as he roughly fucked her.

“Good girl, such a good little bitch, so fucking good for me.” He whispered hotly against her ear as he pounded into her.

With a grunt he came inside her filling her pussy with his own release. He slipped out of her and tucked himself back into his slacks. He looked over her one last time before leaving her room, when he returned downstairs, he found his elder daughter sitting on the loveseat, legs spread and the dog between her legs eating her out eagerly. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as she moaned and cried out in ecstasy. She looked when she heard him enter the room, she didn’t even care enough to pretend she was embarrassed or ashamed to see her father standing there watching her cum as the dog eagerly licked her pussy. 

He knew someday his youngest would be just as perfect.


End file.
